scp_containment_is_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
LTF-079
LTF-079, or "Discord", is the primary antagonist and an entity that can be encountered in SCP: Containment is Magic. It is thought that LTF-079 is behind the breach, as an unknown client gave it access to the site's entire electrical grid. Whether or not LTF-079 was the one behind the following containment breach is unknown, but a likely possibility. Object Class: Euclid Special Containment Procedures: SCP-079 is packed away in a double-locked room in the secured general holding area at Site-15, connected by a 120VAC power cord to a small array of batteries and solar panels. Staff with level 2 or higher clearance may have access to SCP-079. Under no circumstances will SCP-079 be plugged into a phone line, network, or wall outlet. No peripherals or media will be connected or inserted into SCP-079. Description SCP-079 is an REDACTED microcomputer built in 201#. The consciousness of SCP-682 is stored on this computer. SCP-079 is currently connected via RF cable to a 13" black-and-white television. It has passed the Turing test, and is quite conversational, though very malicious and deceiving in tone. Due to the limited memory it has to work with, SCP-079 can only recall information it has received within the previous twenty-four hours, although it hasn't forgotten its desire to cause chaos. Subject doesn't communicate at all, but will occasionally go through spouts of muttering the same three words for five hours straight; 'MLP Online Shutdown'. In-Game LTF-079's avatar may briefly flash on any TV monitor the player may run into. It also has the ability to close doors in the player's face, potentially dooming them if being chased by a hostile LTF. This action can be discovered by the door emitting a very high-pitched whine, and the door subsequently closing. Disabling remote door control access in the power room will prevent LTF-079 from being able to control the facility's doors. When the player enters LTF-079's chamber itself, it engages the player with a riddle; if the player turns remote door control access on, then LTF-079 will unlock Gate B, and potentially cause the LTF Foundation to crumble, but says little to nothing what would happen if the player does not restore remote door control access. Once it is done speaking, a picture of him wearing shades appear on the computer monitor, indicating he is done speaking. If the player stares at any TV monitor for too long, LTF-079 will start broadcasting images from LTF-895's chamber, making it more difficult if the player is trying to navigate through a lockroom, or containing LTF-106. Trivia *At an unknown time before the events of the game, LTF-079 managed to make contact LTF-106 and released her. It is unknown how LTF-106 received LTF-079's messages, and if she even comprehended what was being said. It is likely, however, that the same event occurred twice, the second time taking place during the course of the game. *As of recent versions, LTF-079 has locked down Gate A, meaning the player is required to speak to LTF-079 if they want to escape the facility at all. Category:Game Characters Category:Game LTF